Of Jealousy And Patience
by KandyJC3
Summary: Ino has found herself in a situation in which she feels defeated. Nothing she could say or do could make it any better. Now, in order for her to keep her sanity, she feels she might have to break ties with him all together.
1. Chapter 1

Time passed by very slowly, each day became more and more agonizing. The little that had happened over the course of the last week was killing me. A new transfer student had been placed in the senior class that my man had his eye on.

"Okay, so maybe he isn't my guy, but come on, you've seen the way he looks at her right, Sakura? Its like she dropped from heaven into his lap" As I shook at that thought, I placed my books in my locker and then we walked to the cafeteria. She isn't the kind of girl any normal boy would have a crush on. She was simply average, but apparently that is exactly what he wanted.

You may be wondering who "he" is. The man that I've known ever since I was young. He used to say everything was troublesome and then drag his feet out to the backfield where he would proceed to lay on his back and watch the clouds float by.

However, he also knew that behind him was little old me, always curious as to the reason he came back to his favorite spot. I'd lie beside him and he'd place his hand on top of mine, flash me a smile then turn his sights back to the clouds.

After a while, or more precisely, about the time we entered jr. high, he'd chuck rocks at my window. I, of course, knew the reason he was there at such a late hour. I'd climb down the tree from my window and he'd drag me to the field and tell me about his lousy day as we star gazed, his hand always atop mine. I guess my advice and company were valuable to him then I thought cause almost every night the same thing would occur.

Now, ever since she had arrived about a month ago, I've felt like dead weight.

"Hey, I need you I.D number or you can't eat" the lunch lady barked at me. I turned red as I fiddled with my hair.

"11052" I told her then grabbed a lunch tray and stood in the sandwich line. I grabbed a turkey sub, some carrots and apple juice then searched for that pink haired billboard brow.

When I finally spotted her she was sitting next to her boyfriend feeding him grapes. 'Can't believe I actually liked that idiot,' I thought as I made my way to the table, eyebrows twitching. I sure was glad I had realized after they hooked up last year that the guy I set my sights on was way better then Mr. Transfers a lot. In the end he had decided to stay at this school till he graduated, but for some reason I wouldn't believe it till it happened.

Sadie Hawkins was the week after Miss "Angel" fell from heaven. Unfortunately that very night would be the night that Shikamaru first started to crush on her. You see, she had asked out a boy her own class, a computer nerd named Sai who hardly ever left his "cave." To make a long story short, he finally agreed saying something like "No one ever asks me out, so I think this will be a good learning experience and I might be able to collect some data on human behavior."

Any who, I wasn't really concerned about it, and since Shikamaru and I had a pre arranged deal made that he'd ask me to all the dances and prom, and I'd ask him to Sadie or on days where Sakura was to busy with Sasuke to hang out.

Well, this Sadie Hawkins dance was no ordinary one. The "happy couple" couldn't understand one another, in the end Sai ended up leaving her. So without a ride home, and being the kind of man that couldn't leave anyone behind, Shikamaru offered her a ride home. Well, as you probably could guess, or maybe not, I was shafted. Not only did they spend the rest of that night talking about who knows what But I got kicked to the backseat. Not only that but I also only got in one dance prior to leaving, by some fatty named Choji, and I would have never accepted his offer, but I was desperate at that point.

The next day I went out and got him a cell phone. Shikamaru was hard enough to catch with one, but dancing around him like a monkey wasn't going to cut it for me any longer. Plus, if they do end up going out on a date, I could always sabotage it by sending like a gazillion text messages.

As soon as a I reached the table Mr. Sloth comes slouching up behind me and sits on the bench to my left. He placed my dessert on my tray and scratched his head "Man, those dessert carts are always cluttered. You are too lucky Ino, that was the last brownie left." He explained, using his chicken leg as a prop.

I snatched it out of his hands, "Hmph, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

He sighed and took his chicken back, "Troublesome," he mumbled as he nibbled on it.

Well as soon as Naruto and Hinata arrived at the table I felt like a million bucks, ha ha, not. Being the only two of our group that had no boyfriend was mind boggling to me, especially since the guy I liked sat no more then two inches away from me. As they all pined for each other with their lovey dovey sayings and feeding each other, and what ever else they could come up with. I sighed as I munched on my last carrot.

"So Ino, when are you going to fess up to that guy you like?" Sakura teased. Up to this point I could handle it, but when I realized the guy I liked was sitting so close to me I felt like I was about to lose it. What's more is if he did happen to ask Temari out, I WOULD lose it.

"Ha ha," I sarcastically laughed, "You now very well why I don't ask him out, and you know how picky I am in the first place. So he'll have to make the first move."

"No guy would ever be good enough for you," Shikamaru blandly stated. This gave me a bit of trouble because I couldn't tell if he was being serious or making fun of me. Afraid to know the truth, I just shrugged it off.

"Well, then Shikamaru, Temari was talking about you in English today." Tenten giggled as she sat to my right, Neji following her.

"Oh great another couple," I thought, or so I believed anyway.

"Well Ino if you truly feel that way then go get yourself a boy friend. There are plenty of guys here that would die for a date with you," Tenten smiled at her with a nudge.

"I can't, you guys know why too, can't you just leave that alone. He doesn't like the kind of girl I am. And compared to him no other normal guy would do." I sighed, my glance shifted over to Shikamaru who was eating some applesauce.

In the end, the whole group ended up staring at the kid, yet, still oblivious to the facts, he simply muttered out "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I smacked my forehead, 'Guys, if its one thing not even a genius can figure out, its girls."

After lunch were electives and mine happened to be art and choir, unfortunately those were the only two classes I didn't have with Shikamaru. Not only that, but during that time Shikamaru had been paired with Temari in a class. I was never informed as to which period this was, so through out the last three hours I was always on edge. Man, sometimes I just HATED electives.

So as I sat through those last excruciating hours of art and choir I couldn't help but feel depressed. I knew something was wrong, almost like a sixth sense if you will, while I was in art that day. All I wanted to know is what?

What had happened that was so horrible that made me feel this uncomfortable. One minute I was in the mood to paint sunsets and rainbows and the next all I wanted to paint was cold dead things. So what had happened in those last thirty minutes that made me feel so uncomfortable.

After that my whole day was ruined, my painting turned out horrible, I forgot all the words to the songs in choir and on top of all this I was really off key.

'Wonder if Sakura and Sasuke got into a fight and they broke up? Or maybe its one of the other couples that had said argument? Maybe Tenten sprained her ankle again in P.E or Hinata finally found out that Kiba has a crush on her and now she feels trapped because he is her best friend."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My stomach ached and my head started to spin. I knew I had figured it out in that moment.

Walking down the hall to my locker was difficult. Everything blurred by me as my eyes swelled. 'Maybe I am wrong.' I tried to reassure myself. 'Maybe it's not what I think.' But I couldn't even convince myself that was the case. I knew it was true without anyone even telling me. The only question that remained now was 'How long will I have to endure it?'


	2. Chapter 2

As the week progressed I found myself becoming rather annoyed at the fact that, not only had the "Angel" fallen into his lap, but also decided to take up residence there. Everyday I'd try to grin and bear it, "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy," HA, what a laugh!

The fact we had decided that we would share a locker this year only further complicated this whole scenario!

"Here's your brownie Ino" He plopped it on my try as a certain senior creeped up behind him. He smiled as they shared a laugh or two. He even brought her a big brownie too.

In case you are wondering, I am so not jealous of the fact that everyone in the group now has a special friend. I am not even jealous that that ugly blonde peg haired senior beat me in a game she didn't even know she was playing. No, what really ticked me off was that when they were on dates, Shikamaru turned his phone off.

So their they sat, and you'd think one of the other couples would have the common courtesy to speak up, or they could at least sit at the good senior tables, but no, Shikamaru always sat right next to me. I guess old habits die hard. Sitting next to me wasn't the worst of it though, I wouldn't mind if they had both been like Shika normally was and just sat there quietly nibbling his food. Guess another thing a couple can't resist is lunchtime feeding sessions along with that cutesy talk of theirs.

"FINE!" I slammed my hand on down hard on the table. Realizing I had said that aloud I turned red and ran out of the cafeteria.

I ended up sitting behind the busses on a log that was a little damp. This was a foolish mistake because Shikamaru knew I always went back there when I was having a bad day and wasn't in the mood to talk about it. So I sat there for five minutes before he showed up. 'He is later then he normally is, but he did have Temari to feed' I thought disgusted.

"Ino," he shyly stammered. I looked up at him; he was slouching with one hand in his pocket and another scratching his head.

"Oh great, just the person I wanted to see," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" His face caught in a daze, with a sigh he continued, "Look, I know it must be hard to be the only person in the group that is single now. But I am sure that if you truly wanted one you could have any guy you set your sights on, and if my memory serves me right, HAVE had every guy you set your sights on. Even your last befriend…um… what's his name, oh well, his name seems to have escaped me, that's not the point. Wait, what are we talking about again?"

"Oh forget it. You'll never understand why I can't have a boyfriend is you can't even figure out who it is I like" as I stated this point blank, I pointed at him with one leg on the log.

"You see," I continued, taking my leg off the log and lowering my arm, "He has a girlfriend and I don't want my selfish desires to break them up, him find out about it and end up dumping me to run back to her." I'm sure Shikamaru was thinking about Sasuke at this moment, "But at least now you know how important he is to me. How many other guys have I cared about so much that if I lost them, even as just a friend, my world would be crushed? Only a hand full of people, that's how many. If he were just some cute guy I'd cut the legs right out from underneath his girl so she wouldn't stand a chance of getting him back as long as I wanted him." I spoke with my arms flying everywhere.

Then my mood changed. My eyes dropped to the ground and I placed my arms at my sides. As I stared intensely at the very man I was about to describe, knowing he was a genius just made things worse. "But for him I'd wait a lifetime for one brief romantic moment. Searching the globe for a man half as good, I would still come up short. No one could ever take his place in my heart," I giggled with a tiny blush on my face. "He'll be in my heart till the day I die. Even if he only sees me as a friend and nothing more, I'll wait till the day one of us dies for him to come around. I'll never back down from a challenge, I never have." Shikamaru smiled, he knew she wasn't the kind to give up without a fight, and a fight with Ino was never a walk in the park! I looked down and found my hands in his, and my face was pretty close to his as well.

I blushed as his moth began to move, "He is one lucky guy," he whispered under his breath. With that he dropped my hands and placed his and my shoulders. "And, even if you disagree, because if you ask me if someone isn't your friend just because you have a crush on them they are the ones missing out, you should tell this guy of yours. If he does end up breaking up with his girl, know its not because he feels obligated to you, but because he likes you more then the other one. And if you should only remain close friends, don't waste your life waiting for him. Treasure the moments you had or didn't have within your heart and find another one. He might turn out even better then your last. Just get those feelings off your chest that is all I am going to say. You might be surprised, and it might take a while, but he might come around in the end, right? Love does crazy things to people especially girls. Why just the other day Temari…" and with that I threw his arms off my shoulders and sprinted in the opposite direction.

When I finally stopped I had ended up on the football field. As I caught my breath and lay down in the grass there. It was the off season so I wouldn't have to worry about being trampled by the players. I watch the clouds roll by which made me just think of him more. I made it so obvious that it was him I was starting to regret opening up to him. But I also knew he isn't the kind of person to understand feeling right away.

I thought about all the times an average girl would ask him out, I'd just go over to him and stand there glaring at them till they decided it was best they left. But this time was different, I couldn't just go stand next to him and glare till she shrugged and chased the next boy around the merry-go-round. They both liked each other, and this is the first time I have ever had to endure something like this. When jr. high rolled around he'd tell me all about the girls he was dating, but now everything was secretive. They were always passing notes in the halls and flirting at lunch, which made me lose my appetite.

As a cloud shaped like a fan rolled by I chuckled and thought, "This is the only time in my life that I have ever been jealous of one of the average girls."


	3. Chapter 3

'A month, no that can't be right. Seriously it's been a month? I don't get it, what does he see in her that he doesn't see in me that would keep them together for A WHOLE MONTH!" I thought as a scrunched my face in deep thought and frustration.

"Are you okay Ino, you haven't said a word to me since you last spoke to Shikamaru this morning." Sakura leaned over to see my ever so depressed look.

With her fore finger to her lip she looked toward the ceiling, "I guess, if my memory serves my correctly, Shikamaru and Temari have been dating for…" She turned to me as I shot a death glare to her for even mentioning "her" to me. I sighed and continued to walk down the hall along side Sakura. We departed ways as we passed Sasuke's locker. She placed her arm in his and I smirked, 'At least one of us is happy.'

I continued down the hall and up the stairs to my first period class. Dreading it ever so slightly, as I knew I had to sit trough his ramblings about all the plans he had for the special occasion. I slowly turned into my class where all the students were being rambunctious, well, all but one. I chuckled and walked over to the only student in the room who was asleep on his desk.

After I poked him he lifted his head, his eyes half open and some drool coming from his mouth. I giggled as I took the desk next to him. The bell rang and the students all took their seats as the teacher came into the room.

"Good morning," she announced as she entered the room with her usual cheerful gleam. I hated the fact our first period teacher was a morning person. Both Shikamaru and I definitely are not, so she chooses to pick on us since we always sleep through her class.

I sighed as the bell rang right in the middle of my trying to b.s my way out of another question placed on me by the teacher. I gathered my things and started to head over to second period when Shikamaru stopped me. This caught me of guard a little but I nodded in agreement to hear him out.

"Umm… this is kinda of awkward, but tonight is…"

'Oh great, he waited till after class to ramble. Geez!'

"…Anyway I just wanted to know what girls might like as a gift."

My ears popped open and an evil thought entered my brain. "Meet me after school and we'll go to the mall, I promise I won't hold you too long and make miss an… I mean Temari wait." I waved him off and ran to second period.

'Ha ha, now I just have to do a little investigation into things she doesn't like and I'll have their… no, I won't GAH!' I grabbed my head in frustration as the biology teacher explained dissections. Luckily I just said I had a headache and went down to the school nurse till third period.

'Why is half of me ready to ruin me and the other just wants him to be happy. Ah I can't take this anymore. Oh well.' I sighed, 'I'll help him get a real gift for her, probably something like a decorative fan would be nice.'

I met Shikamaru at the front doors and we walked to the mall having such a good time I completely forgot about "her". But after about an hour he scratched his cheek and sweat drooped, " Don't get me wrong Ino, but I have to meet Temari at six so can we just find a gift?"

I nodded sadly, luckily he didn't notice as I guess the giant black and red fan with two dragons on it caught his eye. It did seem like something she would like. I dragged him into the shop and asked the clerk to get it down for us. He smiled and then turned and mumbled something about how much he hated this job and wished he could have been a chef instead.

In the end we ended getting the fan along with some earrings for her. I just wanted to spend more time with him honestly, but I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home now," I turned and smiled at him. "Tell me how the date went when you get back to school on Monday okay?" I turned toward the door, and smacked my forehead 'why did I say that.'

"Ino," he called behind me back. I gulped and but I on the best smile I could muster at that time the turned around on last time to her him whisper, "thank you," then he ran off in the opposite direction toward the restaurant he and Temari had agreed to meet at.

When I got home that night I didn't feel like calling Sakura to see what Friday night parties we could crash, or i.m other friends like Hinata or Tenten. All I could do that night was stare at the ceiling for five hours. I didn't eat either, which concerned my mother a bit.

'Today was fun, spending time with him, I miss it. I haven't gotten to in such a long time, just the two of us.' I rolled over onto my side, 'I wonder what will happen when the year ends. Will they still be together? Will they maintain a long distance relationship if she goes to college far from here. Or will she break his heart and I'll have to do my best, but my best obviously isn't good enough" I sighed. My thoughts rolled on throughout the night till suddenly I feel asleep due to thinking about a subject that shouldn't be this difficult.

Saturday and Sunday were uneventful, I assumed that the two love birds were off doing stuff and since I didn't know what exactly I wasn't really in the mood to see them all lovey dovey around each other. I finished some homework and read a little, but the majority of it was thinking of ways to make myself forget him. To convince myself that there were other guys out there ten times better then he was. But I could never totally persuade myself to forget all the memories we shared. But alas, my effort failed me, as I always remembered something silly or cute he did in certain situations that always seemed to make things better.

"What does she have that I don't?" the burning question rested on my soul all weekend and in the end I decided.

"I'll just ask him"


	4. Chapter 4

Drudging as I enter the school building, knowing that he'd probably be at our locker with that blank look of his. Or perhaps leaning against the locker beside us as he talked about how wonderfully troublesome his weekend was in that ever so annoying lazy style of his.

I got to my locker, and to my surprise he wasn't there, I sighed, half relieved but still a little disappointed. I placed my books in my locker just as the tardy bell rang. Scurrying to my classroom, I opened the door to find he wasn't in his desk, so I just shrugged assuming he'd be late that day.

Turns out he didn't show up at all, and as I contemplated why he wouldn't show up miss angel shows up in the cafeteria with a new guy on her arm.

"Guess you didn't hear the story, the expression on your face says it all. I heard that the night of the anniversary dinner Lee shows up at the exact same restaurant and says, "So this is my competition." Shikamaru didn't know that she was two timing him, but Lee was cool with her dating other guys. He told her to pick one, and he was sent out of the restaurant with both bills." Tenten explained as she joined the others at the table.

A shocked look crossed my face followed by a look of worry and concern. "So that's why he didn't show up today," I whispered, "why didn't he tell me." I got up and dumped my tray then ran out of the school to his house. But once I reached the front door, I knew showing up and dumping all the info I had just learned on him probably won't be the best idea. I sighed and started to head back to the school when I heard the door open.

"Hey Ino," A warm smile came from Shikamaru's mother's face. "Shikamaru isn't feeling to well, I bet he'd be happy to see you."

'Oh great.' I thought as I was pushed up the stairs to his room. 'What am I supposed to say… especially during this time of the day, we still have three classes left.' As I opened the door there before me slept a very red Shikamaru.

I went back down stairs and told his mother he was asleep and that I needed to get back to school. However, she just gave me this concerned smile, like she wanted me to go back up and wait for him to wake up. I knew she had found out about how he use to tell me all his problems in junior high, but this was different.

With a sigh I nodded and went back up to his room. I felt as if I was intruding however as I watch his stomach rise and fall with every heavy breath he took. It was scary to see the one I loved in such a condition. Had he been like this all weekend? Why wouldn't he call me to talk about it? Am I really not that important to him anymore?

As a single tear left my eye, I knew it was time to leave. His mom might be upset that I left, but he might be even angrier that I entered his room without his permission during the middle of the day. What's more is the way he looked, so helpless and fragile. This is what real heartache is?

As I got up out of the chair I sat on beside his bed, it fell over with a loud bang. I ignored it and raced for the door before he woke up.

"I-Ino?" he weakly stated as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What are you doing here? Is it after school already?" Shikamaru looked over at his clock to see it was only 1:30 p.m.

Blandly he sighed and looked up at Ino, "So I guess that means you at least heard a rumor, or did you see those two together?"

"Both, after I saw them together Tenten filled me in on what she knew about the situation."

We sat in silence for a while, and then right when I was about to speak up Shikamaru gave me this look of curiosity and pain. I could tell he didn't want me there, but at the same time, it was like he was glad I had shown up that day.

"No offence Ino," I looked up into his bloodshot eyes and watched him breath heavily for a while. "But if that was the only reason you came here you should probably leave."

My spine straightened rather quickly as my jaw dropped slightly. My eyes started to well up and my hands began to shake. 'So I'm just a nuisance to him after all.' I thought as I stood there in silence for a few seconds, my body was trembling from the tears I tried to hold back.

Under my breath I spoke the few words I could think of, "I'm sorry for being so troublesome." After those words left my mouth I dashed from the room hearing him call me back.

I dashed down the stairs, 'Why didn't I just stay at school, I knew I couldn't help…' Just then I felt a slight pressure and strange warmth around my wrist. I turned around only to smash into Shikamaru's forehead. When I opened my eyes we were on the stairs in a very awkward position, which made it even worse since all he was wearing was his boxers. My face started burning and I darted from his house only to crash into a second person.

This time when I opened my eyes I saw a big pink blob in my face. "Sakura," I looked down at my watch and say it was 3:05. 'School is over.' I thought as I helped my friend up.

"So is Sasuke…"

"INO!" This time he sounded anger, like what happened on the stairs was my fault.

My face turned red once again and I ran as fast as I could around the corner. I was curious to hear if he'd tell Sakura anything that he didn't tell me.

I got as close to the corner as I could with out being spotted, but so I could hear what was going on.

"Sakura, did u see which way Ino went?"

'Why isn't Sakura embarrassed to see Shika like' I peeked my head around the corner to see him in a light blue robe with clouds on it. I giggled softly as I hid my head from their view.

"No I didn't see her at all, she wasn't at school after lunch though." The tone in her voice now turned to a taunt of pure evilness. "You didn't happen to see her did you?"

"uh… yeah she stopped by earlier today and I kinda said something that upset her."

"Well, that's understandable since you really are dense about her feelings for you."

"What?"

'Silence? What's going on? I can't go out there if he is mad at me…'

"Uncover your mouth and tell me what you're talking about."

With a sigh I heard her defeated tone, "The reason she stopped by today is because she was worried about you. She wanted to make sure that you were okay after you got dumped because she likes you."

"Yeah, I know we are good friends that go way back…"

"No, you don't get it." Sakura did not sound amused. "She LIKES you."

"Hey Ino, what are you doing there?" I turned to my left to see that dumb orange clad ninja running over to me.

As soon as he was close enough I punched his face into the ground as hard as I could and felt a presence directly behind me.

I didn't even turn around; I was frozen in fear. As soon as it appeared it had left. I turned around and no one was there. I sighed and walked home. A strange feeling swept over me 'School tomorrow will be one for the books.'


	5. Chapter 5

"But mom I don't feel very good. My head hurts and my stomach feels funny. Please I haven't missed a single day this year, let me have today off. I know I don't have a fever but I am seriously suffering."

Despite my pleas my mother forced me to go to school even threatened to take me in my pjs. With an enormous defeated sigh I got dressed. However, instead of my normal revealing clothes, I threw on some fluffy purple sweat and a sweatshirt that matched. I threw the hood over my hairdo that for some reason I honestly didn't care about that morning and took little effort with my make up application. Overall I looked blah, but maybe I could convince the nurses at school that I was truly sick because most people know I'd never be caught dead looking the way I did at that moment.

I trudged into first period just as the bell rang my eyes a little blurry from my head pounding so hard. When the crowd cleared in front of me I looked over to see my seat beside yet another empty seat. 'So he didn't show either' a sigh of relief escaped from my lips as I took my seat and rearranged my notebook and spiral to take up the whole table.

About half way through first period an announcement come over the p.a. system "Ino Yamanaka please come to the main office."

"Huh?" I turned my head to the side, maybe I can still go home, even though the thing I was trying to avoid was gone I still dreaded being here. I gathered my things and headed down the hall. Yet I caught a glimpse of my favorite spot out the window. There on a log a light sprinkle of rain surrounding him sat a familiar brown haired young man.

At first I felt afraid, me heart rate increased and I felt it would pop out of my chest. 'What if comes inside, what if he sees me, what if…" then it hit me 'why had he chose there? Why had he even stayed outside? He didn't have anything to hide from, I should be the one out there.' And suddenly I found myself running down the hall, out the door and in front of those logs, the rain had now began to fall harshly against the pavement.

Shikamaru continued to stare at the logs, the loud sound of water smashing the pavement rang through my ears harshly, but not harsher then being ignored by the one I was trying to avoid.

Kind of thankful that I hadn't spent hours on my hair, since it was now drenched I slowly walked over and sat on the log next to the sopping wet being. Putting myself in such an uncomfortable position, not knowing what was running through his mind.

"There are a lot of clouds today." The down trotted wet individual beside me observed rather blandly.

"But you can hardly see anything through all this rain." I replied and regretted it almost instantly.

Another long silence hung over us for several minutes then I heard a sigh. I turned to see a dark set of eyes close to mine, seriousness in them that I had never seen before.

"Are you okay?"

"Look, even though it's troublesome to say this, I knew. I mean I am a genius so it wasn't hard to figure out. The thing was I didn't want to be with a pain like you because you're always doing unnecessary things. Like calling or texting me every second of the day. Always having to know where I am, and when you aren't busy you always scope me out and drag me along to carry your bags at the mall. I didn't want all that, I just wanted something simple. When Tamari showed she seemed like the type of person who didn't care, and I could just be myself. But when I was with her all I could think of is how much girls actually have in common, particularly how much she had in common with one other girl I knew. She always took my cell phone away from me when I got any text, always snooped in on any conversation I had with any other girl, and always had to know exactly what I had planned that day. Then she realized that there was an even bigger nerd in the world that she could jerk around all day and dumped me."

He sighed once again then placed his hand against my cheek. "But you, you've been there since I was young. I use to drag you around and tell you my problems while we watched the clouds. I was never good enough for you. You always had a guy hanging around you, and how could you not when you're so gorgeous. So all your troublesome behavior stopped me from looking into my feelings any further. Then, when I started dating, I noticed you were uneasy." He chuckled lightly; "look this is starting to get old. I'm done talking."

"Wha…" before I got a chance to fully understand this madman's prior babbles I felt a warmth I'd never felt before pressed against my forehead. My heart started to pound just a little faster then normal. "Why did you kiss my forehead?"

"Because if I would have kissed you for real I'd never live it down, and that would be…" before I let him finish I took the liberty of making his life just a little more troublesome, at least for today.


End file.
